Family Reunited
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Jenny sets out to find her father and does but in the process, she lands in the parallel world and finds herself with her mother. They set out to save the universe and reunite with the Doctor. Sequel to 'Why I Rejected You'
1. Return to Messaline

Family Reunited

Spoilers: Doomsday, Doctor's Daughter

Note: Sequel to 'Why I Rejected You'

* * *

Jenny eyed the stone in front of her, it had been placed by Cline just incase her father returned, a last message for her father to have no regret. It was supposed to just have her name and date of creation and of course her death but it said more and a letter laid at the base by a few flowers…under a small figurine of wood and glass.

It was a city carved out of wood inside a glass ball…it said simply on the bottom…

_Gallifrey's Citadel_

It must have been left by her father, as he had briefly spoken about his planet…just a word…its name.

Running her hand along her name, she smiled knowing her father had left it as well.

_Jenny Rosillia Tyler_

_July 24, 6012-July 25, 6012_

_Time Lady in Her Own Right_

_Beloved Child_

_Never Forgotten, Always Loved_

She picked up the figurine and ran her fingers across the glass, smiling. Sitting on the ground, she opened the letter and read it…reading what her father had left her.

At first regret came, regret of never telling him she loved him too…as she did. Regret was followed by anger, anger that she assumed he hated her because of her birth but she never took into consideration the fact she looked like someone so beloved to him.

Hearing about her 'mother' and how much she reminded her father of his lost wife…she could only hope that she could live up to her mother's legacy.

Standing, she folded the letter away and picked up the figurine, walking away. She'd find her father and hopefully find a way to reunite him with his _Bonded Soul_…as he put it.

* * *

Getting to her ship, she began to start it up…first place she'd look was Earth…as Donna was from there so her mother must have been too.

After taking a few months, she managed to equip her ship with what she called a 'Time Booster' and although it could jump a few centuries at a time…early 21st Century Earth wouldn't be a problem, it would only take two jumps and a week's time.

Starting up her ship, she jumped into the Vortex, hoping to find her father in a week's time.


	2. Torchwood and Family

After a week, she finally came out of the Vortex in orbit of Earth, it was beautiful like Donna had said. Looking at the planet from her cockpit, Jenny smiled…not her first planet but the first that was a step in reuniting with her father. A loud beeping went off and she found a tractor beam was pulling her into the planet, she pinpointed the spot to an island in the north. A message could be heard loud and clear…in English.

"This is Torchwood, identify yourself, I repeat identify yourself. State your intentions and be prepared to be detained for questioning. Your access codes are not known, identify yourself."

Jenny hit her communications button and spoke, "my name is Jenny, my ship is called Gallifrey…I'm new to Earth. I'm peaceful…please don't fire, I'm not armed." She had stopped carrying a weapon early on, becoming a pacifist as her father.

"This is Torchwood, prepare for landing."

* * *

So she did, she prepared for landing and noticed she came to rest on a ship in the sky. As soon as her hatch opened, she was met by an army of guards with guns…however it was a blond woman and a black man who stepped forward.

The woman looked at her for a second before speaking, "name your species and your personal name."

"Jenny Rosillia Tyler…Time Lord." Her hands raised in defense and she watched as the woman put up a hand, all the guns dropped and were disarmed. "Thanks…listen I need to find a woman named Donna and a man, my father, he's called the Doctor."

The woman stepped forward and looked at her, just looked. "My name is Rose Tyler, I know the Doctor and he isn't here…he's in another universe."

"You're my mother, oh no wonder Dad got so upset. I mean we look alike, I wonder if we act alike too…well Dad said we were but you never know." Jenny smiled, "when you see him again, oh he'll be so happy to see you…and me.

"He thinks I'm dead, was shot trying to protect him, died and woke up again. Funny thing that, popping out this gold air for a few days afterwards. Still, did what he said he did…traveling through time and space. Took a while to create a Time Booster so it was just space for three months."

The man stepped up and looked at Rose, "certainly talks like him…you two never…you never had a kid with him right?"

"Galla?"

"Well besides her."

"Never, Galla is my first and only child now shut it." Rose looked at Jenny, "do you have anything that could prove you're his daughter?"

Jenny nodded and pulled out the letter that the Doctor left her, she handed it to Rose and watched her read it. She watched as Rose's demeanor changed, "you alright Mum?"

"Watch it, she's not your mother!" The man eyed her, "I'm Mickey Smith, I used to travel with the Doctor and Rose. I don't remember him mentioning her had a daughter…ever!"

"She was born after I was lost," Rose looked at Mickey, "leave us."

"But Rose?"

"Go!" She looked at Jenny, "I want a few minutes with my daughter…go. Come on Jenny, let's get you inside where's it warmer."

* * *

They walked through the ship and Rose watched as Jenny examined everything, "who's Donna?"

"Oh she's the Doctor's friend, travels with him…he had another friend with him called Martha but she seemed to have been gone from his life for a while. Donna said she came from Earth so I figured I'd come here but obviously I got the wrong universe. Where are we?"

"We're aboard the Valiant…it's a Torchwood headquarters that keeps track of space traffic." Rose smiled, "you have a sister…she's two."

"Really, what's her name?"

Rose explained Galla to Jenny and even about traveling with her father, Mickey found them in the ship's galley talking over coffee.

"I hated him for a while, I never thought it was due to you. I hope I can tell him I'm sorry, I was so stupid."

"You were a newborn…so to speak, still learning." Rose smiled and eyed Jenny, "but you remind me of him, with that gob of yours and your intelligence. He's right, I love you already."

"If I got through to this world from his world…that means something's wrong, we have to find out what." Jenny eyed her, jumping up, "first thing is first, check my sensor readings as I came out of the Vortex."

"Whoa there Rambo," they turned to find Mickey, "you have to be processed by Torchwood and then we'll have to have a look at that ship of yours."

"I beg your pardon but you aren't getting anywhere near my ship, I know how you lot work…well not specifically but all military institutions are the same. You want my ship and it travels in time…I think not.

"And when I reach my father, which I will, I'll make sure to tell him about you bunch. I've had a few run ins with military institutions and believe me, I don't like them and that says a lot being born a soldier. You take one step toward my ship and I'll knock you off that platform."

"Jenny," Rose stood and placed a hand on her the arm of her 'daughter' as she spoke. "It's how we work and don't worry, I'll be the one doing the inspecting…like they know a Time Rotor from a Flux Capacitor."

"Only she can get near it anyone else and I'll knock them off."


	3. Bad Wolf

Note: We learn that Rose has changed, for the better but also changed to where she is no longer herself. Jenny settled into life at Torchwood and with Rose.

* * *

Months passed slowly, Jenny found a place at Torchwood as she had to have a three month 'clearing time' before they let her do anything. Rose helped, she let her stay with her and Galla…saying it was her duty as a mother.

"_Like I'd let you stay by yourself, I'm your mother and what I say goes and you're staying with me and your sister. We're a family so we'll stay a family!"_

That had sold her, the word 'family' had done it. She settled into life as a fellow Torchwood Employee…working with her mother to figure out why everything was going wrong.

She soon discovered her mother was not human nor was her sister, it came one day unexpectedly and she was shocked to see it happen…see her mother control time.

They had been working on what Rose called a 'Dimension Cannon' when a call came through…that a team had been captured.

"Rose," Rose looked up as did Jenny, they found Pete or 'Granddad' as Jenny and Galla called him. "Team's missing, can't seem to locate them…do you think you can use that Bad Wolf thing to locate them?"

"You know I can't interfere with timelines." Rose eyed Pete, "you know I won't, it goes against everything I am."

"I said locate not change their fate."

Rose nodded and looked at Jenny and Pete, "stand back, I don't want you two getting injured."

Pete pulled Jenny back as Rose closed her eyes and suddenly she began to glow a golden color and finally her eyes opened, they glowed as well.

"Mum?"

"Shh…she's fine, just who she is." Pete soothed Jenny's hair back and eyed Rose, "where are they?"

"Gone, lost to this world. They found them, took them…dying, all are dead but one is dying. No hope, lost and gone." The energy quickly dissipated and Rose eyed Pete, "I'm sorry."

"Alright, I'll notify the families…thank you." He placed a hand on Rose's arm and smiled, leaving the two blonds behind.

Jenny eyed Rose for a second, "what are you?"

"Its hard to explain, I'm like you except I can control Time…I'm half-Time Vortex. I was human when your father saw me last…but not anymore, it's a long story."

"Can Galla do that too?"

Rose shook her head, "she could but I suppressed those genes, had too because they were dangerous. She made the moon disappear at only a few days old…she was too powerful."

Jenny nodded, finally understanding how she finally fit into their family. They were three Time Ladies who wanted to reunite with their father or husband, while she couldn't possess Time like her mother and sister, Jenny knew she had something they didn't…the normalcy of being just a Time Lord.

* * *

So later she explained the 'story' and Jenny could only listen. It intrigued her that a human could do what her mother had done.

"So I changed around my sixth month with Galla, I just changed. I went to bed one night human and woke up a week later like I am. I first put the pieces of being a Time Lady together after I noticed the two hearts and the ability to calculate things at lighting speed.

"Discovering that Bad Wolf had emerged again came after Galla was nearly put in danger. We were here one day and she wondered around, by six months she was walking and so at a year it was not abnormal to hear her talking sentences and walking around…no one said anything.

"She wondered into 'Holding' one day and I didn't realize it till I heard her mental cry. I found her being held onto by an alien, it emerged then. One second the being was there and I was human and the next I was Bad Wolf and I had destroyed the being that threatened my child.

"I restored the being of course, I can't wipe something from existence. After that I vowed two things, learn to control Bad Wolf and two, make sure Galla stays out of trouble. It took a few months but I managed to control it."

Jenny eyed Rose, waiting for her to speak again but she didn't. "So you're able to control time…why not go back and reunite with Dad?"

"Timelines cannot be undone without serious trouble, I tried to do it once while I was human and everything got messy. Anyways, I'd be going against Time Lord Code by trying to fix a timeline. There are things about being a Time Lady that I have to teach you. I only know them because of my knowledge of Time."

So then on out, Jenny was being taught about Time Lords and their laws. She soon began to abide by them…determined to make her father proud.

* * *

A/N: Rose as no longer human, many possiblilities ahead. Being able to control Bad Wolf...could come in handy when defeating the Daleks.


	4. Preparing for Battle: Getting Help

Spoilers: Turn Left, Stolen Earth

Note: We see Rose's ways are still human but some things have changed, she speaks like a Time Lady when alone and not infront of others. She's torn between two worlds, one of her birth (human) and one of who she is (Time Lords and Bad Wolf), we'll see it calm over the next few chapters.

* * *

So it began two months later, Jenny began her travels with the Dimension Cannon, both Rose and her were working at the same time hoping to come across the Doctor and/or Donna and finally Rose did.

After returning to Torchwood with news that the Doctor was alive but on the 'real' Earth, Jenny and Rose decided they'd travel there and split up to find him.

"But Mummy!" Galla eyed them, the two year old was worried about her mother and sister but mostly didn't want them to go. "Mummy don't go."

"I have to, Jenny and I have to find Daddy."

The little girl eyed her mother and sister, her brown hair was exactly the shade of her father's and wild…her big hazel eyes were glistening with tears. Jenny bent down and looked at Galla.

"Dad gave me something and I want you to hold onto it for me, can you keep it safe?"

She handed Galla the glass and wood Citadel that had been left at her grave on Messaline, the child instantly examined it with thorough eyes. "The Citadel…from Gallifrey, I promise to keep it safe Jenny, I promise."

Even with the intelligence of a Time Lady, Galla was just a child and her only connection to who she was laid with her mother and sister; she felt out of place among the humans of Pete's world…even when she was with her grandparents and Uncle Tony.

With a hug from Jenny and kiss from her mother, Galla watched them go, clinging to the Citadel as she did.

* * *

They made it to Earth and the first place Rose went was to Sarah Jane's, figuring the woman could help her. Knocking on the door, she was met by a teenage boy.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sarah Jane, is she home?"

"Luke, who is it?" They were met by Sarah Jane coming to the door, "Rose, oh Rose darling."

Rose hugged Sarah Jane and eyed her, "I need your help to find the Doctor."

"Isn't he with you?" Rose shook her head, "I never thought he'd leave you."

Rose turned to Jenny, "sorry, that's a long story. This is Jenny, my daughter."

"You're daughter? Rose she's nearly your age."

They sit down and Rose explains to Sarah Jane and Luke about how the Doctor and her got separated and Jenny then told her story…of course leaving out the fact that her parents were married and she had a sister.

"So you've been trying to get back?"

"Two years," Rose eyed Sarah Jane, "I miss him but I know he's alright…Jenny said he's had a few companions. Donna, his latest companion named Jenny…she's a right match for him too…Jenny says she puts him in his place."

"We'll find him Rose, lets go see Mr. Smith…he'll know how to find the Doctor."

* * *

Hours later, Sarah Jane found Rose in the garden running her hand along a medallion, whispering as she did in Gallifreyan. Sarah Jane stayed right out of sight, listening without Rose knowing.

"Kay'tel pelu mession, Rassilon dey t'vel Reesilon, kay'tel pelu mession." She closed her eyes and began to cry simple tears before wiping them away. "I will find you, my _Bonded Soul_, by Rassilon I will find you."

She placed the medallion around her neck and looked up at the stars, they were slowly going out. Sarah Jane noticed and wondered if this was the danger Rose had worried about.

"Mum!" Jenny came outside and over to Rose, "so I just got in touch with Martha, she wants to see us. She says there's a possibility that UNIT has something to find Dad."

* * *

A/N: Just for clearification...the Doctor's true name in my stories is 'Reeslion' and as his wife/Bonded Soul, Rose is aware of this.

Translation

**Kay'tel pelu mession, Rassilon dey t'vel Reesilon, kay'tel pelu mession**: I will find you, by Rassilon, I will find you Reesilon


	5. Preparing for Battle: Torchwood

Spoilers: Stolen Earth

Note: Rose begins to use her Bad Wolf powers to help stop the war, mostly to protect those around her.

* * *

They agreed to meet Martha at Torchwood Cardiff the next morning, Rose knew already that Jack Harkness worked there…she worried about his ability to flirt with everyone and everything…hoping he'd have enough caution to keep away from Jenny. She'd flirt with him but also kick his arse before nearly killing him and going back to do it again once he came back to life.

Time had given her knowledge of everything, so she had come to realize what she had done to Jack and planned on asking him if he wanted to be human again.

They arrived to find Martha waiting in Roald Dahl Plass Courtyard. Jenny hugged Martha and stood back smiling, "thanks for meeting me."

"Its no problem, I'm actually looking for the Doctor myself. Who is this," Martha looked at Rose, "your companion?"

"No, this is my mother, Mum this is Martha." Jenny smiled at the two and Martha laughed, "what?"

"I was there, I saw you born…you don't have a mother."

Rose nodded and stepped forward, "not biologically but legally she is my daughter, Rose Tyler…" she held her hand out Martha looked at her in shock.

"Oh my God, we have to find him because when we do…he's missed you for so long. Every time your name is said, he gets quiet or snaps never to speak of you again. Your name is never spoken because its too painful."

"Try having half of your soul ripped from your body," Rose looked at Martha, "its worth welcoming death…you've lost part of who you are." She eyed Martha, "Bonded Souls can't separate for long periods of time because it causes extreme grief…that's why he never wants to hear my name…the grief could kill him."

Martha eyed her, "Bonded Souls?"

"Its hard to explain to you in human terms, you wouldn't understand." She looked around and noticed Jack coming over, he smiled and ran over to her.

"Rose Tyler!" He hugged her and she pushed back, giving only a small smile. "Look at you, there's something different…let me see if I can put my finger on it."

"I'm taken so don't put a finger on me." She said that with a smirk, Jack laughed and pointed.

"it's the weight…you've put on weight." Rose smacked him and he put his hands up, "obviously not the weight."

* * *

They all went inside and sat down talk in Jack's office, Ianto brought them tea.

"We didn't start to notice them till last night…how long have they been going out in the parallel world?"

Rose looked around as she sensed something, "we need to get down to the Hub."

She left the room and they followed, finding her by the Rift, she had hand on it and spoke.

"Everyone get together, do it and find something to hold onto."

"Why?" Martha looked at her and Jenny just grabbed the woman's hand and Jack's. Ianto and Gwen went over and Rose began to let the Vortex energy rise to the surface, they all stared. "Oh my God!"

"Its alright, she won't hurt you, just stay still." Jenny eyed them as Rose walked over and held her arms out, creating a force field.

Things began to fly around the room and several books and wires hit the force field, dissolving as they did. Within seconds everything was normal and Rose lowered her arms, allowing the energy to subside.

She took a step away from them and checked the computers, finding what she had sensed. Jack looked at them too, "oh my God, we're in space."

"Not just Space, the Medusa Cascade. I felt it…the pre-shift in energy. I have to warn the Shadow Proclamation…Jenny stay with them."

She disappeared into thin air and Martha eyed Jenny, "what…I thought Rose was human, how'd she do that?"

Jenny shrugged, "she's Half-Time Vortex, just a small amount remained till the Gestational Metacrisis…"

"A what?" Gwen eyed Jenny, "what's that?"

Jack shook his head, "biological cross-contamination of DNA, but between a mother and child. Rose was pregnant with a Time Lord child wasn't she?"

Jenny nodded, "yeah, she changed midway through the pregnancy but the Vortex didn't show till Galla, my sister, was put in danger."

"Galla…what type of name is that?" That came from Ianto, "some name from the parallel world?"

"Its short for Gallifreyantiana, it's a Gallifreyan name meaning 'last star of Gallifrey' and is the last Time Lady…well at least the last one born." Jenny eyed them, "Anyways, Mum can do anything because she's basically time itself. She can move through time and space at a single thought, create and destroy things."

"The Doctor said that could kill her."

"Kill a human but not a Time Lady, the Metacrisis made her into half-Time Lady, half-Time Vortex."

"So she's the most powerful thing in the universe?" Gwen spoke and Jenny nodded. "Blimey we have a bigger weapon then we need."

"Mum can control it, took a few months she said but finally she can control it."

* * *

A/N: The reunion between the Doctor and Rose will happen at the Shadow Proclamation. From there they will try to get to Earth in the TARDIS, surprises after that including a Speechless Doctor later on!


	6. Preparing for Battle: Reunion I

Spoilers: Stolen Earth

Note: Rose and the Doctor reunite after so long. The telepathy spoken is in italics and we soon find out how badly the Daleks are affecting Time and Space.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor was setting the coordinates for the Shadow Proclamation.

"So, go on then - what is the Shadow Proclamation, anyway?"

The Doctor looked at her with a smile, "Posh name for 'police'. Outer space police. Here we go!"

They landed and were met by the Judoon, "Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to."

Donna just looked at the Doctor as he replied in Judoon, "No bo ho so ko ro toe so." The Judoon did nothing so he spoke again, Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo!"

The Judoon lowered their weapons and eyed him, "Species identified…Time Lord."

"Yep that's me, Time Lord."

"Your people are already here."

The Doctor eyed him and shook his head, "I'm the last one…last of the Time Lords."

They walked, Donna touched the Doctor's arm. "What did he mean by your people are already here?"

The Shadow Architect looked at the Doctor as they entered the room, the Judoon moved off. "Oddly enough the legends are true…the Time Lords are not dead…but only a few remain."

"I'm the last, who is this other Time Lord?" The Doctor looked at her and she moved aside, at the computer console was a woman in jeans and a shirt, her blond hair made the Doctor go still…Rose.

* * *

He watched her for a second, looking at what she was doing. In her hand was a sonic screwdriver but she had to be human, he'd notice if she was a Time Lady...especially with their bond.

"Rose isn't a Time Lord, she's human."

"Biological scan shows she's Time Lord, physiology is exact however said Time Lord possesses pure Artron energy in genetic code." The Head Judoon looked at the Doctor.

Rose looked up to see him and he just stared at her, surprised. _Rose?_

_Reesilon, its me…the Judoon are right, I'm half-Time Lady._

_Half?_

_And half-Time Vortex, I can travel through time and space with a single thought. How do you think I got here?_

_How?_

_Gestational Metacrisis, you two daughters…Jenny and Galla._

Their bond solid but he wondered about trust, she had lied to him on the Norwegian beach…telling him about her mother and not her. Sensing this she shook her head.

_No, Mum was pregnant, I found out a week later. I didn't know at the time, if I had I would have told you. They are just like you…beautiful, smart…extremely hyper and both have your gob._ The Doctor chuckled and she smiled.

"I've missed you," he walked over and hugged her, Rose held on. "Oh how I missed you…I love you Rose, so much."

"I've missed you too," she pulled back, "we can celebrate later, I'm uneasy and having trouble concentrating at times. Something is affecting Time and so its affecting me and Galla…she has the Vortex unlike her sister. Traveling here took a lot more energy then needed."

"Can you sense anything at all?"

"I was there when the Earth was moved, I was in Torchwood. Its in the Medusa Cascade…in a pocket that is off by a few seconds…I'm unable to travel for a while because of it."

The Doctor smirked and kissed her forehead, "good thing we got the TARDIS. Alright, anything else out of place?"

"Just fear; people and homes are lost…planets taken out of time and space."

Donna came over, "how many planets?"

Rose closed her eyes and the Doctor stepped back, pushing Donna back as well. Rose began to glow with Vortex energy and she opened her eyes, "twenty-seven, twenty-four at the same time, three gone in the past. All screaming…its them, the children of Skaro…the maddened children of Skaro…"

Rose collapsed and the Doctor caught her, the Vortex energy gone as he caught her. Donna bent down beside the Doctor, "what happened?"

"Time is in flux and its affecting Rose, she's part of the Time Vortex so anything affecting time affects her. She just tapped into the Vortex at a weak state…she passed through a wall separating two different time frames…she was weak.

"If its affecting Rose…my daughter, she'd be a fourth of the Time Vortex if not more…she's in danger too."

"Here." A maid came over and handed them a wet towel, "shall I take her to the sickbay?"

"No, she'll be fine inside my ship, I'll be right back…Donna come with me." He stood with Rose in his arms.

The Architect looked at him, "I must commandeer your ship Doctor."

"Why?"

"We are declaring war and you will lead us into battle."

The Doctor nodded and looked at Donna before looking down at Rose…he thought of his daughter and the timeframe at stake. "Right, let me put Rose inside and I'll get you the key."

They got inside and the Doctor immediately looked at Donna, "remember how to start her?"

"How could I forget?" Donna went about preparing the TARDIS to leave as the Doctor left to placed Rose in their room.

* * *

Donna found him a few minutes later covering Rose with a thin blanket, "I'm here Rose…I'm here and I'm never going to leave you. I promise you I'll stop this before it hurts our daughters…especially Galla. I promise, first thing is first…Torchwood."

"Will she be alright?" The Doctor turned to see Donna in the doorway, she waited.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. We're going to the Medusa Cascade and then to Torchwood on Earth." He left the room with Donna behind him, allowing Rose to rest and regain her energy…he knew it wouldn't take long.

* * *

A/N: Will Rose recover before the confrentation and be able to use Bad Wolf or will everything fall apart?


	7. Bit of History: How It Came to Be

Spoilers: Satan Pit (season 2), Doctor's Daughter and Stolen Earth (season 4)

Note: We get a little insight of how Rose and the Doctor came to be Bonded Souls, we also find out why the psychic paper never worked on her.

* * *

Getting to the Control Room, the Doctor set the coordinates for the Medusa Cascade…from out of the Vortex in which Donna had sent the TARDIS into.

"So, how are we supposed to get into this pocket without a trail to know where its at?" Donna eyed him as he worked.

"I took it from Rose's memory, don't ask about how I can get coordinates from her memory…I just can."

"You took her memories?" Donna placed a hand on his arm, "why did you do that…when she's weak. You said your minds were extremely powerful…it could hurt her."

The Doctor stopped for a second and looked at Donna, "Rose is my Bonded Soul…I could never hurt her. Its complicated to explain…Time Lords can marry but only once can we bond with a person.

"That bond creates a lifeline, we know each others thoughts, feelings. Rose can't deflect me like another Time Lord would be able to…I know her mind. I can't hurt her."

"Did it hurt her…the bond because of her previously human brain?"

He went silent, "very much but once its started, it can't be stopped. I watched her cry in pain, the bombardment of my memories…she was crying for me, not her. She was never supposed to know everything…her mind was never supposed to be that open but it was…it took in everything." He remembered that night, the night he watched Rose cry in pain but not for the physical pain but for him.

* * *

_Setting the TARDIS into the Vortex, the Doctor looked at Rose and she smiled. "So…what was really down there?"_

_"It doesn't matter…we're together, we have the TARDIS…everything is right and ready."_

_Rose folded her arms and eyed him; he knew she would not move till he told her. It was her way of placing her foot down, her power over him was too much. He cared too much to lose her, the Beast had stated that she would die and all he could do was lie…he just wanted to hug her in his arms and keep her safe._

_If anything happened to her, his hearts would break far worse than they had at the end of the Time War. She was the sun, the shining light of his world…the good and pureness he rarely saw. _

_Rose unfolded her arms and moved her hands to his; she took them and held them tightly. "Talk to me Doctor…talk to me, tell me what you saw."_

_"Evil, death, destruction. To this evil, the Daleks look like friendly squids." He squeezed her hands, "but that doesn't matter…we beat it and it's gone for good." _

_He grinned and let go of her hands before turning to the console and messed about, before long music began to play. Taking Rose's hand, he began to pull her into a dance and she laughed._

_"We haven't danced since we first brought Jack onboard." She smiled and they danced around the console, "so…tell me Mr. Time Lord, where to next?"_

_"Asteroid Bazaar…how about shopping?"_

_Rose laughed and eyed him, "you hate shopping…much worse than visiting my mum."_

_"Your birthday is coming up, your twenty-first birthday…you deserve a nice present."_

_She nodded and laughed as he dipped her, "when's your birthday?"_

_"Don't know, we never mark our loomings with birthdays…just another year." _

_He smiled as the music turned slow and Rose moved closer to him, head against his chest. The Doctor felt her breathing and held her, wanting to keep her there forever…safe in his arms. She pulled back and looked at him, they stared at each other for a few moments before he leaned down to kiss her. _

_Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed up on her tip toes, running her fingers through hair at the base of his neck. She pulled back and took a deep breath, eyeing him as she did. _

_He took her hand and led her out of the console room down the corridor to his room, intending to keep her at his side for as long as possible._

_They laid a while later, saying nothing but just enjoying being there together. Puling up to look at him, Rose smiled and pushed his hair back, it was plastered to his forehead due to sweat. "Hello."_

_"Hello." He reached up and touched her face, allowing his hand to touch her temple lightly before pulling back. _

_During those few seconds, Rose heard a beautiful language in her head but it stopped the moment he pulled away. "What does that mean?"_

_"What does what mean?"_

_She tried to say what she had heard, "pel-se delpo kav'vel?" She smiled when he sat up, leaning against his left elbow to look at her. "Did I say that right?"_

_"No, you pronounced it wrong, its 'pel-si delpo kev'val' not the way you said it. You heard that?"_

_"In my mind when you touched me." She eyed him, "what does that mean?"_

_"Which one?"_

_"Both, which ever one is important." She smiled and laid onto her back, feeling the softness of the red sheets around her as he waited for his reply. _

_The Doctor laid down, pulling her to him, he whispered into her ear. "It was a question, a question for you."_

_"What was the question," she found his hand and held it, "tell me where I can understand."_

_"I was asking if you'd be my Bonded Soul…it's the equivalent of a wife in Gallifreyan society."_

_"Yes, I love you…yes I'll be your Bonded Soul." She eyed him, "tell me what I have to do."_

_"Get dressed, the TARDIS will provide you with an appropriate outfit and meet me in the garden." _

_Rose leaned over and kissed him, smiling. She left and went to her room._

_She found him in the garden later, he had candles lit and they were situated into a figure eight. _

_She was dressed in what she assumed was a Gallifreyan dress, it was orange and long and made of what felt like velvet, very comfortable. She walked to the outside of the figure eight and waited. _

_The Doctor looked up at her and smiled, "you look like a Time Lady…well you'll be one in a few moments, only by title though." He held out a hand and she took it, walking to him. _

_Standing facing each other, the Doctor eyed her. Taking her hands, he gently helped her sit on the pillows that were on the ground._

_"I'm about ready to create a bond between us, because of your mind we won't be able to have telepathy fully but it will be one-sided, you'll hear me but I won't hear you." Rose nodded, "when I do this, I'll know everything in your mind, every thought and emotion…are you sure you want that Rose?"_

_"Will it hurt?"_

_"Pressure, just some pressure. I won't hurt you, I'll never be able to hurt you once this is done." He placed his hands on her face, his forefinger and middle finger on her temple, his thumbs on her cheeks and his other fingers behind her ears. _

_As he began, Rose felt pressure but soon it eased…she knew her memories were flooding into his mind but she saw his past, his enemies, his home, everything. The victims of the Time War, the pain of past companions dying made her begin crying._

_"Rose?" He tried to remove his hands but she stopped him, placing her hands over his._

_"Don't stop, its okay." Her eyes continued to fill with tears and they fell continuously. Finally after he had finished, the Doctor removed his hands and she let hers fall. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Rose?"_

_She stood and looked at him, "just give me a few…okay?"_

_She left and he followed her, waiting outside his bedroom door, he heard her crying and after a while, he went in. He found the dress had been placed across his desk chair and she laid on the bed in just a long shirt of his. _

_He sat on the bed and eyed he, finally he laid down and pulled her to him. "Rose…tell me."_

_"Don't you know, you said you'd know my thoughts and emotions?" She wiped her eyes and turned over in his arms. _

_"It takes a while to solidify…tell me please or at least let me look." He placed his fingers on her temple and found what he didn't expect, she had seen all his memories. Pulling his hand back, he placed his arm around her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry you had to see all that…you were never supposed to see any of it."_

**_Why?_**

_Before she could speak out loud, the thought came and his reply came without voice either._

_**You're human. **Both looked at each other and he removed his arms, pulling away. Getting up, he walked to the other side of the room and looked at her, **can you hear me?**_

**_Yes, why?_**

**_I never noticed it before, you're telepathic._**

_**I never could read the psychic paper…it was just blank to me. **She stood and walked over to him, taking his hands. **Is that why I know everything?**_

_"Yes it is and its brilliant, you're brilliant…my Bonded Soul is telepathic. I thought I'd never share with you the full experience of a bond but I can."_

_Both settled into bed again and Rose curled up to him, however the pain of his memories were still with her. She wanted to cry._

_"You can cry." He kissed her head, "I'll be here to wipe them away."_

_So she cried but not because of physical pain, because of the emotional pain her Bonded Soul was never allowed to exhibit. She cried for all his pain till she couldn't no more, eventually fall asleep in his arms._

* * *

Getting called out of his thoughts by Donna, the Doctor looked at her. "Come on, lets get to Earth and kick those Daleks back to where they came from. Besides, Rose and your daughter are in danger if you don't correct it."

"Yeah, I saw her in Rose's memories…she's beautiful. Rose named her after my planet…Gallifrey. Well her name is Gallifreyantiana, it means 'last star of Gallifrey'."

"Fitting, the last Time Lord to be born."

He had also seen that his other daughter, Jenny, was the one thought to be dead. She had survived, found his letter and set out to find him but found her mother instead.

"Off to the Medusa Cascade." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS was off.

A/N: What's Next? A very, very, very Speechless Doctor...you'll see why!


	8. Lifetime Event: The Doctor Speechless!

Spoilers: Stolen Earth

Note: We finally see Rose being the Time Lady she is and also have a funny moment with the Doctor!

* * *

Getting to the border of the Medusa Cascade, the Doctor eyed the screen and found nothing. "There's nothing here…no sign of the pocket…nothing!"

"May I?" They turned to see Rose standing beside them, she looked perfectly fine, she was changed however into a different top and around her neck was her original marriage medallion…signifying her link to the House of Lungburrow…a true Time Lady.

"Rose you can't work her…she always rejects you."

Rose smiled and placed her hand on the TARDIS controls, "I was human then but she can sense me…sense who I am. She calls me 'Sister' because of the Vortex that runs through my blood…her Vortex." She smiled, _Reesilon, allow me the chance._

"You can try, go ahead but that pocket is buried…even I tried to find it."

Rose began to mess with controls and the Doctor watched as she did, amazed as she managed to pull the information up.

"How'd you do that?"

"Don't you feel the harmony…the Tandoka Scale."

The Doctor eyed her and rubbed his neck, a bit embarrassed. Donna laughed and eyed Rose, "made him speechless, oh I love you already."

"See, having part of Time in me isn't that bad a thing." She hugged him and he kissed her head before pulling back to try to figure out how to get through the wall.

"The question is, how to we cross the wall without causing the TARDIS to get destroyed in the process."

Rose pulled a disc from her pocket and held it out, "try this, it's the Dimension Cannon I created. It allows travel between dimensions without scattering or corrupting DNA. Rout it through the dimensional stabilizers and boost the tribophysical waveform micro-kinetic extrapolator's shielding. It'll allow stabilization while entering the wall and also allow easy process through."

The Doctor looked at her in shock, he had no idea where she came up with that idea but it was absolutely brilliant and possible. "That's…that's…WHAT!"

"You're making him speechless, a good thing if you ask me, he never stops talking. I thought he'd met his match with me but no…its you."

"BUT!"

"Well get on it." Rose held out the disc, "if you don't I will and you have no idea what I could do when rewiring this TARDIS."

He took the disc and began, Rose watched as he began to work, helping him as he went.

"Right, that through there and watch the sides." She held the disc as he used his sonic screwdriver to throw leads into it. "Good, now Donna there are two symbols are the screen…one is red and the other purple, how far apart are they?"

Donna looked at the screen, "an inch maybe."

"By Rassilon, I said not to allow the sides to touch, give that here." She took the sonic screwdriver and undid the wiring before rewiring. "And now?"

"Five inches, why does it matter?" Donna looked at the two Time Lords in front of her.

"The closer they are, the thinner the shield is. I have to say, being a Time Lady suits you." The Doctor looked at Rose, "you'll never have that look of 'huh' on your face again."

"I can still give you a slap." She chuckled knowing how much he feared the Tyler slap.

"Right, so shielding is at a hundred percent, we're ready to jump." He chuckled, "I like that…jump, we're gonna jump."

Rose folded her arms and hit the lever, everyone held on but no roughness came as expected. "Why isn't it shaking?"

"I might have fixed the stabilizers in the process," Rose looked at them, "sorry!"

"Oh no…thank you." Donna eyed her, the Doctor however seemed annoyed.

The ship landed and Rose smiled, "Torchwood, we made it and I made you speechless in the process."

The Doctor looked at Rose and walked over, grabbing her he kissed her. Rose held onto him and allowed the kiss to continue till the doors swung open and they found Donna had left.

"You're amazing and brilliant and…"

"And I'm yours…forever, the last two Time Lords, well except the kids but better with four then alone."

He nodded and hugged her, "you can render me speechless anytime, I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

They left the TARDIS to reunite with one of their daughters while also saving the Earth.

* * *

A/N: Should I have the Doctor and Rose finding Jack flirting with Jenny?


	9. Preparing for Battle: Reunion II

Spoilers: Stolen Earth

Note: We see Rose and the Doctor reunite with Jenny and Torchwood.

* * *

They found Donna and Martha talking with Gwen while Ianto manned the computers, Jenny and Jack were talking as they cleaned guns. She was laughing as he leaned over and talked to her…she blushed and both Rose and the Doctor knew he was flirting with their daughter.

"Doctor!" Martha hugged the Doctor and he held her, "Oh I've missed you…how are you now…since you found Rose?"

"Well…good, better, very good. How long has he been at it?" He eyed Jack and Martha shook her head.

"Not very long but don't worry…he's not interested in anything but flirting…has himself a steady partner." Martha diverted her eyes to Ianto, the Doctor followed her eyes.

"Oh yes, well he always was a bit…"

"New age?" Martha chuckled and looked at Rose, she seemed to be touching the Rift, speaking to it. "What's she doing?"

"Oh, she's huh, hold on a minute and I can tell you." He looked at Rose and found her mind was trying to sooth the Rift, it was straining under the pull of whatever the Daleks were doing. "Oh she's trying to calm the Rift…she's connected to time and right now its screaming out."

"Calming the Rift…connected to time, how connected?"

The Doctor shrugged, "don't know yet, haven't run scans. I can say she can't use Bad Wolf anymore…too much strain on time, she's weak…just doesn't show it."

"Dad!" The Doctor turned to find Jenny; she bounded over and stopped short, placing the weapon she had down before bounding into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He held her tight and pulled back, looking at her. "You've done a fantastic job getting back."

"Wasn't all me, was Mum too…she's different." Jenny watched as Rose walked over to Jack and started talking. "What's she doing?"

Jack threw his hands up and backed up as Rose spoke, fiercely nodding as he did. "Alright, I get the point…stay away from your daughters."

"It's the end of the world and you're flirting with them, what's wrong with you?"

Martha and Donna watched and Jenny shook her head in embarrassment, the Doctor chuckled. Gwen looked at them, "he's never been terrified of anything but here he is terrified of a twenty something year old."

"Well, Tylers have the worst slap in the universe, believe me…you'd want death before one of them and of course Rose can be very intimidating when she wants to be."

Finally letting Jack go without slapping him, Rose walked over and looked at the Doctor and Jenny, hugging her daughter.

"I'm not a child you know." Jenny eyed her mother, "besides…I could have taken him down easily."

"That's not the point, he flirts with almost anything with a pulse…even flirted with me."

Jenny's face screwed up and she shook her head. "That is disgusting…he flirts with you and now me."

"Not as bad as kissing your dad."

"What!" Jenny shook her head, "he needs help."

Martha chuckled and shook her head, "believe me…it won't help, now what are we up against."

"Transmission coming in people." Jack looked at them, "I'll play it."

They listened as they heard the Daleks, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

Everyone was silent and the Doctor eyed Rose, she held Jenny close. Jack grabbed his weapon and went to his office, coming back with several guns…throwing them to Gwen and Ianto, Martha took one as well.

Jack held one out to Jenny and she eyed it before pushing it back at him, "I'm not a soldier anymore…I don't believe in violence."

"Fine, so what are we going to do?" Jack eyed the Doctor and he looked at Rose, she shook her head.

"I'm still too weak, I'd never survive it. Well I'd survive it but I'd regenerate because I'd die."

"That option is out, anyone have a brilliant idea that doesn't involve a shootout with Daleks?"

"Doctor!" They turned to see Donna, "that was my granddad," she held up a phone. "He was trying to fight the Daleks till suddenly a flash of light came and a little girl was standing in the street…she's killing Daleks with some type of power.

"He said she couldn't be more then two or three…didn't you say your daughter had the Vortex in her. Flash of light like Rose did at the Police Headquarters."

Rose shook her head, "I suppressed her Vortex genes…she can't use them unless the suppression has failed. Her first instinct would be to get to me…we have to go, to make sure."

He nodded and looked at Jenny, "stay here and keep them from getting killed, Donna are you coming?"

They made their way to TARDIS, Rose worried that her daughter was in danger of the Daleks.

* * *

A/N: We see how powerful and mighty the child of a Time Lord and a Time Lady withe Vortex can be.


	10. Beginning of the Battle: Recovery & Doom

Spoilers: Journey's End

Note: The Doctor and Rose find their daughter but also face certain death.

* * *

The TARDIS landed not far from Donna's housing estate, as soon as they landed they were met by Wilf.

Donna hugged her grandfather as the Doctor and Rose came out. Wilf saluted to the Doctor, "sir."

"Don't salute, Donna said you saw a little girl use some type of power to destroy the Daleks…those aliens."

"That's right, I was about be shot by one and all of a sudden it started to dissolve into thin air. One second it was there and the next…just gone. I look up to see a little girl, she was glowing like an angel.

"She used her hand to throw out some type of wave, you saw those things in the sky just disappear as well. She collapsed after that, I had Sylvia take her inside the house. I couldn't leave her out there…she's just a child."

"Can I see her?"

"This way." Wilf finally noticed Rose and smiled, "who's this then?"

Donna stepped up, "Gramps, this is Rose…she's the Doctor's wife."

Rose held out hand and Wilf took it, "it's a pleasure to meet Donna's grandfather."

They walked to the house and found Sylvia with the child, Rose rushed over and bent down beside her.

"Galla, darling wake up, its Mummy." She placed her hand on Galla's forehead and found she was extremely weak. "Just like your Dad…working to save the world at the expense of your own life."

The Doctor walked over and looked at the child that laid resting, as if in a coma. She was still and silent. "How is she?"

"Weak, she can't control it like I can…Bad Wolf took over her, instinct was to protect and now she's weak. One heart is already stopped, I don't know if she'll make it…that's why I suppressed it…its too powerful for her."

The Doctor picked up Galla and held her close in his arms. "It'll be alright, I'm here now." He kissed Galla's head and her brown hair covered his arm as he cradled her. "Daddy'll take care of you. I'll take her back to the TARDIS."

Rose stood and nodded, watching as he left with Galla. Donna spoke with her parents and Rose just stood still…praying that Galla would make it.

After a few moments, Donna said goodbye and took Rose's hand. "Come on, lets go check on that little girl of yours."

* * *

They found the Doctor inside the TARDIS, in the medbay. Galla laid on the table with a blanket over her, her father rubbing at her chest. "Come on, start up again…start up."

"What are you doing?" Donna eyed him and Rose knew he was trying to stimulate Galla's heart to begin again.

"There we go, good girl." He removed his hand and looked at the nearby scans, it showed her second heart beginning to follow the first, a moan came and they all looked to see Galla opening her eyes.

"Mummy?"

Rose smiled and gently moved to her daughter, taking her hand. "Mummy's here and so is Daddy. How did you get here?"

"Where am I?" She looked around and Rose knew she had no idea where she was, Bad Wolf had taken control of Galla before her deprature from the parallel world.

"You're home, you're safe."

The lights went out and they felt the TARDIS rock, the Doctor ran out of the room and Donna followed. Rose picked up Galla and followed as well.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Donna looked at the Doctor and he shook his head, "what does that mean?"

_Reesilon? _

The Doctor looked at Rose, _the Daleks found the TARDIS…I'm so sorry._

"What's going on?"

"The Daleks found us, I'm sorry." He walked over to Galla and Rose before hugging them both. "I'm so sorry." He kissed Galla's head and eyed her, her big hazel eyes just starred at him. "Daddy is so sorry, I love you."

Taking her in his arms, he held her and Donna joined them, all hoping for a quick death. While the three adults wondered, Galla did nothing because she had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on? Who are the Daleks?"

_Rose?_

_I never told her about the Daleks or the Cybermen, I didn't want her to have nightmares. _

"They are my enemies and they want to hurt everyone but I'm here and no one is going to hurt you."

He could only lie to his child, in what could be her final hour…he could only lie.

"We're almost there." Rose looked at the screen, "five seconds and we'll land."

_Rose?_ Rose looked at the Doctor as he spoke, _whatever happens…don't use Bad Wolf unless its absolutely nessasary…the next time could kill you. Possibly kill you without the ability of regeneration._

_I know, but Galla and Jenny need you if not me. If it's the only thing to save you and the universe…I'll sacrifice myself._

_I love you, from now until my death, I'll never stop._

_I know, I love you too._

The voices of the Daleks drew them all to look at the doors, "Come out of the TARDIS Doctor, behold the Dalek Empire."

"Can't we stay inside, doesn't it have a shield?"

Rose shook her head at Donna's question, "barely any power, defenses are down…that wood is just…wood."

"So we go out there?"

"Yeah," the Doctor kissed Galla's head and looked at her. Gently he handed her to Rose before placing his fingers on the child's temple…placing her to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Donna eyed him as he removed his hands. "What did he do to her?"

"He placed her into a deep sleep, if she is killed…she'll never know it. It's the only way he can protect her…the last thing a father can do…protect her innocence." Rose looked at the Doctor, "what did you tell her?"

"I created a dream of Gallifrey, she's there playing in the fields of red grass…knowing we all love her. In her mind, we're there…you and me and Jenny." He took Galla and held her.

"Lets go." Rose took his hand, "good way to go…protecting the universe."

"Together."

_Forever, like I promised._

She walked to the door with the Doctor and Donna behind her, preparing for possible death.

* * *

A/N: They face down Davros next, Torchwood and Rose's family show up as well (Mickey and Jackie). What will happen...who will be the one who dies?


	11. The Battle: Sacrifices

Spoilers: Journey's End

Note: We finally see the battle between the Daleks and the Children of Time, however the sacrifice will hit everyone hard.

* * *

Rose stopped at the door however and waited to open it, trying to find a way not to make Galla go outside. The Daleks would kill her and she could not bear to watch her child die.

"Rose?" The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's arm and she took Galla from him.

"Go, I have to protect her…they won't suspect me."

It was then that a sound made them turn, they found Jenny and Jack had teleported into the TARDIS…shields were down so it was possible.

"Mum, Dad, Donna!" Jenny rushed over and looked at them, noticing her sister…she eyed her parents. "Is she alright?"

It was then that they realized that Galla's strength was more then a Time Lord because she moaned and opened her eyes. "Mummy?"

"Jenny, I want you to stay with Galla here." The Doctor took Galla from Rose, feeling her dread as he did. "Stay in the TARDIS, they won't suspect children to be on board so you should be safe."

Jenny took her sister and nodded, hugging her father in the process. Galla looked at her mother, "Mummy are you coming back?"

Rose knew she could only lie to her child at the moment, "yeah, I'm coming back but until I do…Jenny is going to take care of you."

Kissing her daughter's head and hugging Jenny, Rose made them move into the depths of the TARDIS as they all looked at each other. The Doctor eyed Rose, Donna and Jack.

Rose chuckled, "Daleks…again, yeah?"

"Oh God." Jack chuckled too, quiet surprised they were fighting the Daleks again.

"Its been good, though, hasn't it?" He smiled and they return the smile, "all of this, all we did." He looked at Donna, "you were brilliant." She smiled and he turned to Jack, "and you were brilliant." He looked at Rose, giving her all the love he could and he could feel her hugging him with her mind. "And you were brilliant," she smiled, _my Rose…I love you._

_I love you too, from union to beyond death, bound by time we are. _She used a line that was commonly used during a Time Lord marriage ceremony. _Forever._

_Forever. _He eyed them all before turning, "blimey."

* * *

They walked outside, all of them and as they stepped out, the Doctor closed door. He noticed Jenny had returned to the control room as he did…she nodded as he winked.

"Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!"

Rose eyed the Dalek empire and as she did, she felt the energy in her stir…the Daleks were the cause of the trouble with time and the urge to wipe them all from existence was very present.

"Behold Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek Race."

The Doctor stepped forward and eyed the read Dalek in front of him. "Tell me who you are and what is going on…the Time Vortex is shattering."

Rose wanted to be the one to take on the Daleks but she knew the Doctor could handle it with more grace and not have the immediate urge to wipe them all from existence.

"We need not answer to you, we have you prisoner. Behold Doctor, the last TARDIS as it is destroyed."

"WHAT!" That came from everyone and they watched as the TARDIS dropped through a trap door and fell down a tube.

"NO!" Rose rushed to the sides and looked down, the Doctor grabbed her as she reached the edge. Her fury could be felt in waves as she turned to the Dalek. "My children were in there…children! The last of the Time Lord children and you murdered them."

"Bring it back, they're only children…the last Time Lords, you can't let them die." Donna looked at the Dalek, "they're only children…just children."

"The children of Gallifrey shall perish with the TARDIS, observe." They looked at a screen, watching as the TARDIS began to disappear. "The children of Gallifrey have perished…how do you feel now Doctor?"

Rose looked at the Doctor, the fury in his eyes was evident. She felt it then, the sound of her daughter calling to her…the sound of Galla.

_Mummy!_

The Doctor looked at Rose and took her hand, she heard Jenny's voice. Their telepathy seemed to work and both were thankful.

_Dad, we're alive…Galla did it, she did something. We're back in space now, shielded from the Daleks._

_Stay where you are Jenny, don't go anywhere._

Rose wanted to hug her daughters at the moment but all she could do was give a simple command. _And Jenny, be careful…take care of Galla. _Rose eyed the Doctor, his fury had not left even at the voices of their two children.

"Tell me Doctor, what do you feel? Anger, pain?"

"Yeah, those were my children…the last of the Time Lords." The Doctor looked at the Dalek, "and you murdered them, you murdered defenseless children…my children. The Daleks will pay for their deaths."

"Take them to the Vault, they are the playthings of Davros now."

* * *

They were escorted down and placed in separate spaces, Rose looked at the Doctor. _Reesilon? _

_I'm here Rose, stay calm…Jenny will take care of Galla._

"Activate the holding cells." Davros came into view and eyed them, "excellent, even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me then?"

"It's time we talked Doctor, after so very long."

The Doctor laughed, "no, no, I want to know what's going on, right here, right now because the Supreme Dalek said Vault. As in dungeon, cellar, prison…you're not in charge of the Daleks are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like what…a servant, slave, court jester?"

"We have…an arrangement."

The Doctor laughed and looked at Rose slightly before turning back to Davros, "no, no I got the word, you're the Dalek's pet."

"So very full of fire is he not?" Davros eyed Rose, she had stopped one of her hearts to make her appear human. "And to think, you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again."

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor eyed Rose, her calmness was only on the surface, he felt her fury at Davros' taunting. _Rose, don't allow Bad Wolf to do this, keep it contained._

_I want to rip his head off and destroy this entire fleet…they almost killed our daughters._

"She is mine to do as I please."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"Leave her alone." The Doctor eyed Davros, angered at the man who nearly caused his children's deaths and was taunting Rose. Fury reigned in his eyes…ready to reveal the Oncoming Storm. "Did you cause this, the TARDIS…the death of my children?"

Davros pointed, "your children in the place of all the Daleks, it does not equal out but it is enough. The children of the Doctor perish because of his murderous deeds."

"The last of my children, all my children are dead because of the Daleks…all of them. My rage is well deserved, they were only infants…seventeen years old, just infants. Defenseless and unable to do anything…I was supposed to protect them yet you murdered them."

"It is fitting and you are here to witness the end." Davros eyed Rose, "It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophesies of Dalek Caan."

They turned to see Dalek Caan, "So cold and dark. Fire is coming... the endless flames…"

Rose eyed the object, "the last of the Cult of Skaro…he flew into the Time War unprotected…that's madness."

"Caan did more than that. He saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And... he saw you. Both of you." Davros pointed at them both.

"This I have foreseen in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time!" He laughed, "And one of them will die...!"

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill my children? Why did the TARDIS door close? Tell me!"

"Oh, that's it! The end, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companion... show her your true self." He looked at Rose before looking back at the Doctor. "Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen it. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

The Doctor looked at Caan before Davros, "What does that mean?"

"We will discover it together... our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins." He turns away from the two.

"Testing of what?"

"The Reality Bomb!"

* * *

They watched as the test was complete, Rose did her best to comfort the Doctor but she could only do so much with her mind. It was there that she realized the words Caan had spoken of…the Doctor's soul would be revealed.

She was part of his soul and she was Bad Wolf, she would be revealed. Bad Wolf's words at the beginning of her journey suddenly came back to hit her full force.

"**You shall be the Mother of Time Lords, bestowed anew…in the end it shall come to pass that all know a human girl became the creator of the mightiest race in the universe."**

It was coming, the end and it would be revealed, that she would bring about restoring the Time Lords once again…the enemy of the Daleks.

"What you're doing is suicide." Davros turned toward her, "genocide as well…destroying the universe atom by atom. That is why the Time Vortex is in flux, crying out in pain…this is your doing."

"The Daleks will survive, the Crucible is protected."

They heard the call of the Daleks to return, Rose looked at the Doctor. _Reesilon?_

_I'm here Rose, I'm always here. _

Soon transmissions came in, they found it was Martha. "Calling Daleks, all Daleks…this is Martha Jones representing the Unified Task Force on behalf of the human race. Repeat, can you hear me?"

"Put me through."

Hearing the possible option, the transmission was interrupted by another. "This is Mickey Smith calling all Daleks, are you receiving?"

"Enough, engage Defense Zero Five."

Soon they were all standing in the room, Mickey, Jackie, Sarah Jane, Jack and Martha. "The Children of Time have gathered. Engage the Reality Bomb."

* * *

Rose couldn't let it happen, she took a final look at the Doctor. _I love you, tell Galla and Jenny I love them too. _

_Rose?_

_I'm sorry. _She closed her eyes and allowed the energy in her to rise, suddenly she was glowing. "This ends now!" She wiped her hand and the containment area disappeared.

Caan laughed joyfully, "The Doctor's soul is revealed!"

"Planets are returning, Reality Bomb ceased…explain, explain." The Supreme Dalek's voice could be heard.

The Doctor looked at Davros, "Bonded Souls…he said my soul would be revealed and it has. She is time, she looked into the Time Vortex and survived…she's wiped you from existence before and she'll do it again.

The sound of the TARDIS made everyone turn, Jenny came out. "Anyone need a ride, planets are gone and well…energy levels say this Crucible will explode in under ten minutes."

"Jack," The Doctor looked at Jack, "get everyone on board."

He got everyone onboard as the Doctor looked at Rose, "it's going to detonate…stop this. You're killing yourself."

"Goodbye my Doctor!" She waved her hand and he disappeared.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor appeared and found everyone standing, waiting. He raced to the doors and they closed on him…the TARDIS moving through space without him at the helm.

"Doctor?" Jack's voice couldn't be heard, the Doctor rested his hand on the door…Rose was gone, sacrificing herself once again.

The urge to fly into a sun was brought to a stop when he felt Jenny place a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find her holding Galla…who the Doctor took. His last connection to Rose, their child…because even Rose couldn't survive everything that would occur.

He made his way to the console and prepared to send everyone home, afterwards he'd just keep on going…in Rose's memory, for their children because he was dead, his soul was dead.

* * *

A/N: Sorry!


	12. Battle Over: Goodbyes

Spoilers: Doomsday (Season 2), Journey's End (Season 4)

Note: The Doctor says goodbye to his companions, each giving him something to remember about Rose.

* * *

He returned Sarah Jane first, she told him that if he ever needed someone to watch Galla…even for a few days, she'd do it. Her final words were what cut him but they were not meant to do so.

"She didn't die in vain, she died doing what she thought was right. She saved us all, she sacrificed herself to save you and your children. Never hate yourself, she wouldn't want you to."

The Doctor nodded, "Rose Tyler…Defender of the Earth."

"Defender of the Universe actually, take care Doctor…those girls need you for at least another four hundred years." She smiled and squeezed his arm, leaving, "he's only fourteen!"

* * *

He went back inside the TARDIS and prepared for Cardiff, taking Jack and Martha back. He saw them off only to catch Mickey coming out.

"Where're you heading off to?"

"Don't know, brand new world, brand new life. Nothing left on the parallel world and with…well yeah. Look, if you ever need anything just come by…even if it is for me to take care of that little Time Lady. She has to see her Uncle Mickey every once and a while…remind her of her mother, where she came from…Earth you know!"

"Bring her by once a year, promise…Rose would want it."

"Look," Mickey removed a small object from his pocket, "Rose left this in the parallel world and I knew she'd want it." He handed a key to the Doctor…the TARDIS key. "It's the only thing she really cared about in the parallel world…atleast till Galla came along. She'd want you to have it."

The Doctor took the key and held it, "thanks Mickey."

"She knew what she was doing, those few months when she discovered what she was…I thought she'd die. The power, she broke vases and blew electronic equipment without meaning to…she managed to control it after a while but Pete and I knew it'd kill her one day. But like you said…Defender of the Earth, that was Rose…till the end."

"Yeah."

Mickey was off and caught up with Jack and Martha, he returned to the TARDIS. He took Jackie back to the parallel world.

* * *

Standing on the beach, she hugged him…surprisingly he expected a slap for endangering her daughter.

"She loved you, somehow she knew she'd get back to you. I always said I'd slap you for leaving her here pregnant and alone but…Galla was everything she was, without her I doubt Rose would have gone on.

"You know, I don't know your name…Rose never said but my little boy…he's named after you. Rose gave him a form of your name…Anthony Reese Tyler…she said the name 'Reese' was close to your name.

"You take care of my granddaughters…or those walls won't be able to keep me from slapping you."

The Doctor nodded, "she saved me…Rose did, I was on a path of death and destruction till she entered my life. Time Lords can marry but only once can they bond with someone, it's a sharing of emotions and thoughts…I chose Rose."

"I'm glad you did, you saved each other but like they say…love always has bitterness in it."

"Yeah, I got to go Jackie." He hugged her and she smiled.

* * *

He left and found Donna and Jenny talking, Galla was asleep on the jumpseat, having cried herself to sleep. "Where to?"

"Chiswick." Donna looked at him, "I'm gonna go home for a while…you need time with Jenny and Galla. When you're ready, come pick me up."

"You don't have to leave."

Donna nodded and placed a hand on his arm, "you lost part of yourself, you lost her and then you found her. You found and lost her again in a span of hours…you need time to grieve. Jenny needs to learn about space and time and Galla…she needs to get to know her father. I'll be fine, probably help Torchwood for a while but when you're ready, you come pick me up."

"You sure?" he eyed her and she nodded, "Chiswick or Torchwood?"

"Chiswick, needs to see my family again."

He landed in Chiswick and allowed Donna to leave, his first plan was to go into the Time Vortex for a while…allow the TARDIS to rest and give him time to grieve with his daughters.

* * *

A/N: Its not over...you'll see what is to come. It ties into Children of the Earth...


	13. A Year Later: Prophecy Revealed

Spoilers: Children of the Earth (Torchwood), Waters of Mars (Doctor Who Special)

Note: Something Galla says brings hope that Rose is not lost forever...the Doctor finds he just has to wait.

* * *

After being allowed a chance to grieve, the Doctor took up Donna's offer to pick her up. Only he found disaster when he came to Earth…Torchwood was gone, only people left to man it was Martha, Mickey, who were on their honeymoon strangely; Donna and Gwen, as well as her husband, Rhys.

Jack was gone, having left after feeling responsible for so much death and also losing his partner. He found that Torchwood was now in the process of rebuilding, in an abandoned warehouse.

Galla, having picked up Rose's spirit of adventure, was the first to pop out of the TARDIS. Jenny, having learned to be cautious, followed…the Doctor was behind them; his soul was still raw but remained alive because of Rose's memory.

He was met by Donna, who hugged him. "You will not believe what happened while you were gone…Torchwood was destroyed, Jack left and these creatures…they tried to take the Earth's children because it was a drug for them."

"I saw Cardiff, who died?" He sat down on a nearby couch and only looked up when Galla didn't join him but Jenny did. "Galla? Galla where are you?"

"Relax Dad, she's with Miss Cooper." Jenny nodded toward Gwen, who was showing Galla her baby. "You need to relax, she'll be fine…unlike Mum, she actually listens and doesn't wonder off."

"I just can't…" he stopped and looked back at Donna, "tell me everything that happened."

Donna told him and was joined by Gwen, who introduced her daughter, Jaclyn 'Lyn' Rose Williams, named after Jack and Rose. Holding her in his arms, the Doctor looked at Lyn and noticed her timeline…an amazing girl she'd be one day.

"She'll be Head of Torchwood Cardiff one day, just know that if you don't push her or show her things, curiosity will lead her there."

"Rhys won't like that, he says Torchwood is both the savior and the destroyer of Earth and I'm tended to agree with him."

Going through everything, they all decided that Torchwood could not go public but not die either. It was then on out that Donna refused to go with the Doctor, to instead stay and help Gwen rebuild Torchwood…although it could only be conducted in secret unlike before…under the title of 'freelancers' and the Doctor said he'd help.

* * *

After visiting 'Torchwood' the Doctor decided to pay a visit to Sarah Jane and Luke, calling Mickey to ask him and Martha to meet them…so they all met at a restaurant not far from Central London.

"How are you doing?" The Doctor looked up to see Mickey eyeing him, Martha and Sarah Jane were coloring with Galla while Luke and Jenny spoke. "After Rose?"

The Doctor looked at Galla, "she gets me through each day, she's so much like her mother…but somehow didn't get a trouble-seeking gene…lucky here. If it wasn't for Galla or Jenny, I'd be dead by now."

"Why do you say that?"

The Doctor put his fork down and eyed Mickey, "imagine having part of your mind ripped away, part of your soul taken…a voice haunting you every day, a single word…its madness and painful.

"Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have bonded with her…maybe this would be less painful but then I remember everything she gave me emotionally before she died…all her emotions and thoughts. I wouldn't trade them for the world and I mean that."

"You can't die…kind of hard to die if you keep on regenerating."

"I'd throw myself into a sun but when I have those thoughts…I imagine the slap Jackie and Rose would both give me." He chuckled and Mickey joined him. "I'll miss her every day for the rest of my life…however long that will be. The pain of losing Rose was…well the Time War can't compare…as I said, my soul has been ripped from me."

"Daddy, look!" Galla got up and walked over to him, showing him a picture of the TARDIS she drew…it was in wonderful detail. "Do you like it?"

"I don't like it," her face dropped, "I love it…its brilliant." He picked up Galla and pulled her into his lap. Looking at the picture, he saw a small gold animal in the background. "What's this?"

"That's Bad Wolf, she visits me in my dreams…she says one day she'll return but only when the end of time comes. I like her…she's all warm and fluffy. Daddy can I have a wolf, to cuddle with me in life unlike my dreams?"

"We'll see, can I have this?" He pointed to the picture and Galla nodded, holding it out to him. "Thank you."

"Can I have more chips?"

"You've had enough, why don't you go ask Uncle Mickey if he'll tell you something about what aliens he's seen while you've been away."

Galla got down and went over to Mickey, who drew her into his lap and told a story. The Doctor eyed the picture and listened to Galla's words…Bad Wolf had said she'd return at the end of time.

* * *

If Rose was Bad Wolf or Bad Wolf was Rose, why didn't she visit him? It only took a second to realize that Rose would need to be near her daughter because Galla had very few memories of her mother while he had memories he had shared with her for two years.

Knowing Rose was returning when time was nearing its end was enough to continue on living…to teach Jenny and Galla the way of the Time Lords.

Rose's memories could only get him so far…the pain of losing her was too much but the look of disappointment in Galla's eyes made him stop at times and correct instantly what he was doing.

He didn't want to disappoint her, to let her down…to make her risk her life to save him, killing her like her mother did. He had to permanently suppress her Vortex genes, to make sure she never did anything like her mother. At times he wondered if she escaped the suppression like she had a year before but soon it just came as normal Time Lord abilities.

The thought Rose had sent him, the prophecy she had received right after discovering Bad Wolf the second time was something he wondered about and still did. What did the prophecy actually mean…who would she reveal it to?

_**You shall be the Mother of Time Lords, bestowed anew…in the end it shall come to pass that all know a human girl became the creator of the mightiest race in the universe.**_

He'd already caused pain and death in his grief when taking Galla and Jenny to visit Mars, he only wondered what else he would cause within the years before the end of time came…how much more death and destruction?

He only wondered how long before the end.

* * *

A/N: Anyone want to guess who she will reveal the prophecy to? When Rose will return?


	14. The End of Time: Closure

Spoilers: End of Time

Note: The End of Time has come and will Rose return.

* * *

It had been a while since he returned to Earth but Donna invited him and the girls to have Christmas with her family. So he came but made sure Sarah Jane took them shopping for gifts while he checked out an odd energy disterbance he found.

However the visit was not what he expected, he was soon drawn into another battle with the Master and with now the Time Lords.

Standing between the two, he wanted to shoot one but he was unsure of which one to shoot. The gun was trained at the Master at the moment.

"Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back." The Master eyed the Doctor, "you never would you coward."

He struggled with will to shoot till he heard his name in his head, _Reesilon…Reesilon?_

_Rose?_

_I'm here, don't take another life…even one that has so much death attached. _

_Where are you?_

_All around you, I am Time…I am Bad Wolf. Galla spoke of my return at the end of time but she did not say how. I gave up my body when I stayed aboard the Crucible but I am here…don't take another life._

_Rose…I thought…_

_I know what you thought my Doctor but it is not so…there is a time for everyone and everything. My mortal time was then but I shall not end, I am time._

He knew she was right, he'd have to let go sooner or later. She was gone and all she could do was be eternal. Life had a beginning and end. The Rose he knew and loved was not the same one talking to him…she was more wise and knew about the ways of the universe.

_Rose?_

_I love you my Doctor, my Bonded Soul but it is time…time to end this. You are on your own now…I can help no more. Goodbye my Doctor._

Her voice disappeared and as it did, he knew what he had to do…he eyed the Master. "Move!" He shot the connection as soon as the Master moved. Turning to Rassilon, he noted the Time Lord's anger. "Know this Rassilon, this is not the end…there are more Time Lords…my children.

"Born to a human mother…she bore them into existence and one day when we are known once again…it shall be said my Bonded Soul, my wife...the Mother of Time Lords was human."

"You shall die with me Doctor."

"No!"

The Master began to fight Rassilon, dying in the process. The Doctor took the time to help Wilf get out of the cage before the radiation began to leak.

"Come on, lets go."

Once at the door, the Doctor turned back and looked at the room. It was empty, the Time Lords and the Master gone. He thought about Rose and knew it was done…she was gone.

_Forever Rose, you'll always be with me forever. You kept your promise and in tragedy I kept mine. You could have lived your life with me but I could never live my life with you. Goodbye my Bonded Soul…goodbye my Rose. I love you, from union __to beyond death, bound by time we are._

With that he left, knowing all he could do was move forward…raising his children in their mother's memory. The world was right again and somehow he felt whole again too, his soul ached for her but he had finally grieved and moved on.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter...what will happen?


	15. Moving On: Gracious Gift

Spoilers: End of Time

Note: Even time is gracious when it comes to observing the universal laws.

* * *

Getting to Donna's, he found Sarah Jane was already there with Luke and Galla, Jenny was in the garden helping Gwen and Rhys. Mickey and Martha were pulling up as he walked up the sidewalk.

He was met with a hug from Martha and Mickey, he smiled and walked with them to the house. He caught Galla as she came running out of the house.

"Daddy!" Her brown pigtails flapping as she ran to him, he lifted her in the air and smiled. "I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too, how about we go in for dinner?"

They all sat down to eat and laughed at Rhys' stupid jokes, soon after the children dashed into gifts…meaning Luke, Jenny, Galla and now eight month old Lyn.

"How are you?" The Doctor turned to see Sarah Jane, "she didn't return did she…like Galla's dream?"

The Doctor thought for a second, "she returned…just not like I expected but it's alright, I know everyone and everything has a time…Rose's may have been then but I have to move on for our children. She told me that before she left me, that I had to move on."

"It seems she was more wiser then you."

"Oh I know she is, she's time after all…who is wiser then time?" He smiled and looked at Galla as she came over with a sonic screwdriver. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Daddy, thank you!" She hugged him and he picked her up, noticing for the first time that her smile was all her mother as were her eyes. Rose maybe gone but he had her looks in Galla and her spirit in Jenny…everything was fine.

* * *

It was nearing bedtime, at least for the human visitors so most left and returned home. The Doctor gathered up Galla and Jenny as well as their gifts…preparing to go off.

"Hey Doc." The Doctor turned to find Mickey, "got something for you."

Mickey handed him an ultrasound and smiled, the Doctor eyed it and chuckled. "A girl."

"We're naming her Lupa Marion Smith…after Rose and Bad Wolf, even if they are the same."

"Rose would be happy Mickey, so see you next year for Christmas?"

"You better come for the birth," Martha looked at him, "I'll have Mickey ring you when its near."

"I'll be there."

So he left Mickey and Martha, somewhat surprised that almost everyone who was having a child gave said child some form of Rose's name. Gwen's little girl was named 'Jaclyn Rose' and now Mickey's daughter was going to be named 'Lupa Marion' while his daughters also had some form of their mothers name; 'Rosillia' for Jenny and 'Marion' for Galla…as it was her Earth name: Galla Marion Tyler.

It seemed wherever he went, Rose was there in some form or another…so she wasn't lost or forgotten. She'd never be forgotten, as Torchwood had named her not an enemy as it once had but now carried on in her honor. Rose Tyler had saved the universe at the cost of her life and now in two universes she lived on in name and spirit.

* * *

He got back to the TARDIS and the first thing he found was Jenny not allowing Galla inside, she stood by the door. "What's going on?"

"She won't let me inside, she says you have to go in first." Galla bit her lip and the Doctor chuckled, she was just like her mother in attitude.

"Jenny?"

"I went in and there was this big gold light coming out of the TARDIS console so I shut the door. I don't know what it is…I was trying to protect Galla."

The Doctor opened the door as Jenny stepped aside and looked at Galla, "you stay out here with Jenny till I say its alright to come in."

Galla groaned but nodded, so he went in and found her standing there…in gold light as he had last seen her. Bad Wolf embodied in Rose stood before him. He shut the door and walked up the ramp silent.

"Which are you?" That's all he could ask after earlier that day, when Rose had said goodbye. It occured to him it was Bad Wolf and not Rose.

"The Prophecy has been fulfilled and you have moved on…understanding what most never understand. Everything has a time and a place, some are lost and some are never lost.

"Rose Tyler did what no other could do, she was chosen long before even your birth to be the one to see that the Time Lords never end. Without them, all is lost…imagine a universe without them…where is justice?"

"There is none."

"Pythia saw the betrayal of Rassilon, saw what was to become and at the thought of the universe being destroyed by him…she destroyed herself. She hoped sterility would stop thus but even she could not see all ahead but she saw a girl."

"Rose?"

"Yes, she saw her and asked that she be a guiding light to one day restore peace among the Gallifreyans. She also saw renewed hope and one thing lost to many before her time, one emotion lost because of knowledge…the love you share."

"Why do you continue to torment me…Rose is gone yet you use her form…why?"

A soft chuckle came from Bad Wolf, "she was born destined for this but even you could not see it, that is why she survived the Time Vortex, why she didn't burn within seconds after absorbing it.

"Listen good Time Lord, I only say this once…you have caused death and destruction but you have also brought life. You had the one thing you dared to care about taken from you and yet you continued on…most would not. You found her again and then had her taken away, yet you still go on.

"While many Time Lords would have suffered, you did so in silence knowing you could stop the pain with either death or trying to correct a timeline but you did not. You observed the laws of the universe…most Time Lords would not. For this I give you what was taken from you…however she shall not have the power of the Vortex in her anymore."

"Are you turning her back into a human?" He didn't care if Rose was turned back into a human, as long as he had her.

"Would it matter to you?"

"No, whether I have her for sixty years or till my death…I do not care."

"You are not selfish…that is something wise; no, she shall stay as she is however I shall stay in your daughter. Teach her and we will call this even…Rose has the memories of how to train her, let her."

With that the energy left Rose and returned to the TARDIS, Rose fell to the grating and the Doctor rushed over to her. "Rose, Rose?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "hello."

* * *

A/N: Should I write a third part and make it a trilogy...perhaps about their travels.


End file.
